A printer can include a pen head, to receive electrical signals and cause the pen to eject ink for printing. The printer can check a temperature of the pen head before and after a print job to identify whether a pen head issue has occurred. However, during a print job, there is a risk that electrical or other failures may occur. This risk is increased for an extended print job, such as printing onto continuous feed print media, where printing may continue for hours or longer.